


More Than Kin Drama

by nyall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyall/pseuds/nyall
Summary: Your eyes were so full of hope.And mine were even more.





	More Than Kin Drama

You look at the boy sleeping next to you; his curly white hair, his pale, perfectly shaped eyebrows, his soft, pink lips you still can feel the taste of... He was everything you ever wanted, but it still wasn't enough. 

You lift yourself off of the bed carefully, so as to not disturb his sleep. Walking towards the closet, you take a quick glance at the window. It's well past midnight, but the world outside is almost as bright as the day, fire shining upon different shades of red, the colour of the Revolution. The sight makes you smile, but you silently shut the blinds.

It really feels as if it was just yesterday that you and your lover were, hand in hand, returning the riches of the bourgeois to the society.

You approach the closet and reach for the handle. You notice your hand is shaking. Taking a deep breath you open the door and pick up the tool you had prepared earlier this day. You are incredibly terrified of what you're about to do, but you cant help the feeling of excitement tingling in your stomach.

"Is this what hope...?"

Now you're standing above the bed, casting a shadow on the most important person in your life. Your entire body is shaking, you can feel every single drop of sweat running down your back and soaking your clothes. It feels orgasmic.

You flip the switch and the sharp sound of your chainsaw fills every corner of the room.

In the New World there can only be one Komaeda.


End file.
